Unidos por la soledad
by sakurafenix135
Summary: El un sadico, que la queria curar Ella una testaruda que no se iba a dejar y juntos descubrieron que tenian el mismo sentimiento de vacio de... Soledad
1. La flor de Konoha Parte I

Capitulo 1- La flor de Konoha Parte I

Eran las seis de la mañana, apenas amanecía, el resplandor de los rayos del sol, que se mezclaban con los pétalos de flores y hojas, daban una increíble sensación de tranquilidad. Arriba de un árbol, frente a lo que parecía un monumento, se podía ver una figura, era de una persona, tenia una capucha, y la cara cubierta por lo que parecía una mascara de animal, de la nada, apareció frente a ese monumento y deposito unas flores, se saco la capucha, seguida la mascara, y se revelo una adolescente de unos dieciseis años, que tenia el pelo rosa, bastante corto, ojos verdes, y un gesto de parsimonia en su cara, eso contrastaba bastante ya que, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna.

Entonces aparece otra figura, que estaba encapuchada, como recién estaba la pelirosa, bajándose la capucha, revelo un pelo plateado y un poco alborotado, pero no se saco mascara, hablo, mientras ella se ponía de nuevo mascara y capucha.

¿?- pensando en el ayer, ¿Sakura?- dice el peli plata.

Sakura- algo asi, no pude venir ayer, de paso estaba recordando cosas, ¿por que preguntas Kakashi-sensei?- dice mirando a la figura a través de su mascara.

Kakashi- por nada en particular, no me digas mas "sensei", me hace sentir muy viejo y no tengo ni treinta y dos años- dice con un tono leve de depresión algo cómica en la voz.

Sakura- y además de las "visitas"- dice mirándolo, aunque esta vez, fijamente- ¿que te trae por acá?

Kakashi- Ayer, mientras estabas de misión nos llego un comunicado de la aldea de la niebla un tanto particular.

Sakura- ¿de que se trata?, desde que termino la cuarta guerra todas las aldeas necesitan auxilio, ¿hay heridos?

Kakashi- no, pero es algo que tienes que ir a resolver tu, desde que Sasuke ha estado ocupado con la nueva policía privada, y Naruto recién vuelve de entrenar, para luego volverse a ir dentro de poco con Killer Bee, que tiene un concierto, no quedan muchos del escuadrón disponibles.

Sakura- sin problemas, me iré preparando, dile a Tsunade que salgo a la aldea de la neblina, en cuanto se despierte- dice con un tono travieso.

Kakashi- me alegra verte bien, que tengas buen día Sakura- dice para ponerse la capucha.

Sakura- buenos días- dice para luego desaparecer, dejando una cortina de pétalos de cerezos.

Llega a su casa, que esta en las afueras de la aldea, y se empieza a preparar, utiliza un par de pergaminos, uno para la ropa y otro para las herramientas, por lo demás lleva algunos porta-kunai y shuriken, y un par de katanas. Decide vestirse con una remera ajustada sin mangas rojo fuego, con bordes negros, un par de pantalones negros ajustados tipo calzas hasta el muslo, arriba una pollera abierta negra con el símbolo del clan Haruno en cada lado, botas altas hasta arriba de las rodillas, una venda negra sobre su brazo izquierdo, que cubre su símbolo ambu, en la cabeza una cinta simple de color negro, como siempre lleva sus guantes de pelea, se acomoda los porta kunai y shuriken, guarda los pergaminos, y finalmente se coloca las katanas cruzadas en su espalda baja.

Sale de su casa, cierra y empieza a caminar por una calle de la aldea, la gente que estaba en las veredas empieza a cuchichear en voz baja, las chicas que son ninjas y las que no la miran con desprecio y admiracion por igual, y los hombres empiezan a suspirar y preguntarse donde iría ahora la flor de Konoha.

Ese era el apodo que le habían inventado, a Sakura no le molestaba, pero era cansador recibir cartas de amor, confesiones, y que la mayoría de los "enfermos y heridos" se quisieran tratar solo por ella.

Mientras caminaba, paso por el ramen Ichiraku, ahí estaban algunos conocidos, iba a seguir su camino pero cierto rubio impulsivo que la había visto, le grito…

Naruto- SAAAKUURAAA-CHAAAN- dice gritando desde la puerta- VEEEN A COOOMERR RRAAAMEEEN.

Todos los que ya lo conocían se taparon los oídos para no terminar sordos...

Sakura- esta bien, pero no trates de dejar sordos a todos en la aldea Naruto- responde al mismo tiempo en que se voltea y entra a la tienda.

Cuando entra divisa a Hinata, Ino y Tenten hablando sobre algo, Chouji discutiendo con Kiba, sobre los tipos de ramen que deberían probar ahora, Shino estaba sentado con Sasuke y Neji, estos últimos, con una cara de deduce mas un secuestro por parte del rubio, y Lee, que suponía estaba hablando con Naruto, se percato de su presencia y se aproximo para saludarla.

Lee-Aquí estas Sakura san, dime ¿como te encuentras hoy?- dijo con un montón de flores a su alrededor.

Sakura- bastante bien, gracias por preguntar Lee, y vos ¿Cómo estas?

Lee- espléndidamente desde ver tu precioso rostro, y ahora después de esas palabras creo que en el cielo- dijo con estrellitas a su alrededor y sus muy habituales corazoncitos en los ojos.

Naruto- Kakashi me dijo que te ibas de misión a la neblina ¿no es asi Sakura- chan?

Sakura- si, es asi, decidí prepararme y dar un paseo antes de partir- para este momento, todos se dieron vuelta, ya que se percataron de la presencia de la pelirosa- o mejor dicho, antes de que Tsunade despierte y me diga la misión- dice con una sonrisa a Naruto.

Sasuke estaba sentado mirando hacia otro lado como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sakura había entrado, pero en realidad estaba mirando simuladamente a la pelirosa, desde que se volvieron a encontrar en la cuarta guerra ninja ella lo trataba como si fuera un primo lejano, y eso le molestaba.

Ino- Hola Sakura, mi padre me dijo que ya se recupero de las heridas gracias a tu tratamiento, también dijo que si necesitas mas flores tenemos de sobra de las que te gustan.

Sakura- Hola, gracias Ino, me alegra de que este mejor- mirando a Neji que tenia una venda, generalmente no se preocuparía, si no fuera porque esa venda tenia sangre- Neji, disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?- dice para agarrarle el brazo.

Neji- mirándola tranquilo- esta mañana en una misión, no es nada grave- dice para retirar el brazo, pero Sakura lo retiene, ya que parte de la venda se había corrido, y se revelaba una mancha color morado que tenia algunas venas rojas, parecía algún tipo de veneno.

Sakura- esta envenenada, hay que curarla inmediatamente- mientras dice esto, Neji y ella se levantan, para ir hacia el hospital, y antes de que Naruto o alguien pueda hacer algo, ellos desaparecieron dejando solo una estela de humo y pétalos de cerezos.

En el hospital….

Aparecieron en el consultorio de Sakura, Neji se tambaleo, y casi se cae al suelo, pero Sakura lo sostuvo del brazo y lo sentó en la camilla.

Neji se marea y se agarra la cabeza, pero inmediatamente recupera su clásica postura seria, cuando se trata de levantar, se vuelve a marear, y Sakura lo agarra por los hombros y lo sienta de nuevo.

Sakura- quédate sentado, muéstrame esa herida- dice mirándolo fija y seriamente.

Neji obedece y se quita la venda, mira la herida, luego a Sakura.

Sakura- esta bien, lo que haz sentido es agotamiento veloz de chackra, ese veneno se alimenta de el.

Neji la mira sorprendido, como pidiéndole explicaciones- Sakura- he tenido varios de estos casos en la guerra, además que te haz mareado después de tener que transportarte hasta aquí, eso me hace deducir que el veneno esta afectando tu red de chackra- dice mientras revisa cuidadosamente la herida.

Neji solo la observaba sorprendido...

Sakura pone su mano arriba de la herida, Neji observa como extrae el veneno y lo pone dentro de su mano, antes que pueda siquiera preguntar ve como la mano de Sakura se queda igual que su herida, luego una luz verde que parece chackra rodea el veneno y lo neutraliza, Neji esta tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se percato de que Sakura ya le había cerrado la herida, y que le estaba poniendo una nueva venda.

Para cuando Sakura termina, Neji ya había recuperado su postura.

Sakura- bueno, señor Hyuga- dice en aparente tono serio pero se veía que le brillaban los ojos de malicia- parece ser que tu testarudez llego lejos, aunque no tanto como en la guerra.

Neji sabia que lo decía, porque se había negado a asistir al campamento medico cuando en un momento, por gastar demasiado chackra se había quedado casi ciego, Kiba tuvo que llamarla, y ella ir corriendo.

Neji- la mira mas serio que de costumbre, pero inmediatamente sus ojos vuelve a su tranquilidad "inmutable"- no me sermonee señorita Haruno, que usted también puede llegar lejos- dice con un toque de malicia en la voz.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente, en una misión en la que estaban haciendo equipo, cuando habían terminado ella tenía casi agotado el chackra, y Neji la tuvo que llevar "a caballito" de regreso a la aldea.

Neji se rio por verla asi, ella también rio, no siempre podía mostrar sus emociones, ser el segundo al mando del clan lo estresaba mucho, y con Sakura podía ser el mismo, ya que ella era la "pupila de la Hokage", asi que ambos tenían muchas expectativas que cumplir, y mucha presión sobre los hombros.

Luego de eso recordaron que habían "plantado a Naruto" al dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, sin poder armar un escandalo como de costumbre, y se volvieron a transportar al puesto de ramen.

Cuando llegaron Naruto estaba echando lágrimas en un rincón, en cuanto los vio, se recupero inmediatamente…

Naruto- Neji, Sakura-chan- dice tratando de abrazarlos pero Neji lo evade velozmente y Sakura lo golpea usando un dedo al mejor estilo Tsunade haciéndolo volar hasta una pared cercana.

Sakura- no armes un escandalo Naruto, no me quiero ir con dolor de cabeza de la aldea- dice tranquila.

Saku Pov

Veo que Shino estaba caminando en mi dirección, cuando llega al lado mio, me empieza a preguntar por algunos detalles de unas plantas medicinales.

Shino- Hola, necesito saber si en el dispensario de plantas de la aldea tendrán scorzonera - dice tranquilo.

Sakura- Hola, si tenemos scorzonera, si le preguntas a Shizune estoy segura que te dejara algunas, ¿Para que las necesitas?

Shino- en algunas misiones, los catarros y los resfríos son bastantes recurrentes, y antes que ir a algún medico, prefiero tener los remedios a mano, ya que todavía estamos ajustados de médicos, es consecuencia de la guerra.

Sakura- sonriéndole a Shino- en esta época, siempre aparecen los resfríos y catarros, es bueno que te preocupes.

Fin Saku Pov


	2. La flor de Konoha, parte II Mision

La flor de Konoha, parte II Mision y tierras extrañas

Saku Pov

Veo que Shino estaba caminando en mi dirección, cuando llega al lado mio, me empieza a preguntar por algunos detalles de unas plantas medicinales.

Shino- Hola, necesito saber si en el dispensario de plantas de la aldea tendrán scorzonera - dice tranquilo.

Sakura- Hola, si tenemos scorzonera, si le preguntas a Shizune estoy segura que te dejara algunas, ¿Para que las necesitas?

Shino- en algunas misiones, los catarros y los resfríos son bastantes recurrentes, y antes que ir a algún medico, prefiero tener los remedios a mano, ya que todavía estamos ajustados de médicos, es consecuencia de la guerra.

Sakura- sonriéndole a Shino- en esta época, siempre aparecen los resfríos y catarros, es bueno que te preocupes.

Fin Saku Pov

Entra Tsunade al Ichiraku…

Tsunade- Sakura- a lo que esta voltea- veo que estas lista para tu misión, entonces vayamos a la torre que te informare.

Sakura- Hai, Tsunade-sama

Naruto- Hey, ¿de que nivel la misión de Sakura- chan?

Tsunade- volteándose y sonriendo- De nivel Súper S, por supuesto.

Sakura se va junto con Tsunade, mientras sale, les hace un adiós rápido con la mano a todos.

En la torre Hokage….

Tsunade- sentada ahora en su silla- Sakura, tu misión, es ir en reconocimiento hacia una parte apartada de las regiones en la niebla, aparte deberas exterminar todo posible enemigo- entregándole un pergamino- esto contiene todo lo que debes saber, suerte.

Sakura- y de ¿cuanto tiempo seria?

Tsunade- tres años aproximadamente, no te preocupes todo fue arreglado, incluso el mantenimiento de tu casa.

Sakura- listo, nos vemos Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, y Ton-Ton

Entonces salió de la torre, y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la aldea, saltando por los techos para ahorrar tiempo, luego se paro enfrente de las puertas, miro por ultima vez su aldea, se puso su capa con capucha, su mascara y automáticamente se dirigió para la niebla.

Saku Pov

En las afueras de la aldea de la niebla….

Estaba llegando a la aldea, hacia buen tiempo, cosa rara ya que casi siempre esta lloviendo, debían ser las dos de la tarde, había leído el pergamino en el viaje, ahora entendía porque estaban preocupados, estaba a punto de llegar, cuando siento que algo me absorbe…


End file.
